


Forever?

by xxPastelPrincessxx



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, argument, fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 17:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9247274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxPastelPrincessxx/pseuds/xxPastelPrincessxx
Summary: "Well then if you're so busy and I'm that big of a hassle then maybe we shouldn''t do this anymore." Daichi saw the anger and hurt in his boyfriend's eyes."Do what anymore?" Daichi narrowed his eyes at the man across from him."Any of this." Suga said, looking away from Daichi."Fine." He mumbled,  grabbing his books and left with out looking at Suga





	

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I can write better than this. This is something I had forgotten about writing so I thought I'd post it. Also I'm terrible at naming so I might change the name if I think of a better one. Anyway enjoy!

Daichi wasn’t even sure why they were fighting anymore. He wasn’t sure why he was yelling or why Suga was yelling because they never yelled. He can’t even think of another time when they’ve fought

 

“ Yes I know you’ve been focused on volleyball because that’s all you ever focus on!” Suga yelled from across the table where they previously sat working on their homework.  
“Of course I focus on it! I’m the captain. But I’m doing the best I can to make sure I spend time with you outside of volleyball and make sure I still keep up with school.” Daichi was so incredibly frustrated he wanted to scream.He normally didn’t have this kind of temper but now he couldn’t help it.  
"Well then if you're so busy and I'm that big of a hassle then maybe we shouldn''t do this anymore." Daichi saw the anger and hurt in his boyfriend's eyes  
"Do what anymore? Daichi narrowed his eyes at the man across from him.  
"Any of this." Suga said, looking away from Daichi.  
"Fine." He mumbled, grabbing his books and left with out looking at Suga.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Suga felt the tears roll down his face. Why did he say that? He didn’t even mean any of it but his mouth was moving before he could even think about what he was saying and by the time he finally did it was too late. The damage had been done and he couldn’t take it back. He hoped that Daichi would forgive him but for right now he decide he needed to breathe and calm down.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The next day at practice everyone could see the tension between the two. They wouldn't even look at each other. Suga tried to act like himself but it was hard. All he wanted to do was go home and go to bed. He hadn't slept a wink the night before and he was exhausted. He just wanted Daichi to forgive him.

 

Daichi couldn't function enough to practice today. He hadn't slept at all and his brain was refusing to cooperate with him. He couldn't bring himself to look at Suga .He was afraid of what he'd see. Was he okay? Was he a mess too? Judging by how off a lot of his tosses were he guessed the setter was a mess too.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Coach Ukaii saw how the captian and the co-captain were acting and he knew they couldn't continue practicing.  
"Alright guys let's cut practice short today and go ahead and start cleaning up." He ignored the confused looks he got from most of the team and called Daichi over to him.  
"Yes coach?” Daichi looked even worse up close  
"Is everything okay?" he asked  
"oh um yeah." Daichi mumbled putting his head down. Ukaii figured he wouldn't tell but he let him go anyways. He hoped they would figure it out.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
By the time Suga got home he had decided that he'd had enough of this. He couldn’t take it anymore. He decided he was gonna apologize. With his heart beating out of his chest he knocked on Daichi's door. He waited for only a few seconds before Daichi opened the door and froze when he saw Suga there. Suga looked the captain with teary eyes.  
"I'm sorry." he whispered before breaking down' " I didn't mean what I said yesterday. I love you and I don't ever want us to stop. I want us to grow old together and never leave each other. I want to marry you and adopt kids and live happily ever after. so please forgive me Daichi." As the gray hair boy sobbed he felt arms wrap around him and pull him in the door. He could feel Daichi trembling against him as he spoke  
"I was so scared you didn't want to be with me anymore. I thought I'd lost you. I need you to forgive me for walking out, for leaving instead of staying with you because I want all of that too. With you forever."

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me!


End file.
